Cursed Blessings
by Griffin
Summary: H/HR romance, really is both romance and general, R/R Please


Cursed Blessings  
  
A/N: This is my first fanfic, so be kind to me, read and review. If you have not read GoF don't read this! It has a few spoilers!  
Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me (more's the pity). They all belong to the lucky J.K. Rowling.  
  
  
Famous Harry Potter, pride of the wizarding world, Quidditch hero, can't even dredge up the courage to ask to the girl he loves, to marry him, Harry thought savagely to himself. It wasn't as if he hadn't had the time to ask, it was just that if he asked Hermione to marry him and she refused, Harry didn't know how he would live without her. Harry had loved her since they had first met on the Hogwarts Express as first years.   
  
Now is the perfect time to ask her, Harry told himself. Just do it, you've been friends and more for seven years. You shouldn't be nervous around her!  
  
"Harry is there something wrong?" Hermione asked concernedly, lightly touching her fingertips to his cheek.  
  
"No, no of course not," Harry lied. "Let's take a walk in the park over there."  
  
After a few moments of walking aimlessly through the park Hermione could confirm here suspicion that Harry had something on his mind. Harry soon stopped at a park bench. When Hermione sat down, Harry dropped to one knee and gazed into her warm cinnamon eyes. Come on Harry, you can do it, Harry told himself.   
  
"I have loved you as long as I have known you, though I only realized it in our fourth year at the Yule Ball. I know I don't deserve you, but will you marry me?" Please, please, please say yes, thought Harry as he produced a dazzling engagement ring from his cloak.  
  
"Oh Harry! Oh course I will marry you! How could I not when I love you more than anything in the world!" Hermione exclaimed. Finally, she thought, I'm going to marry the boy I love as soon as we graduate. Nothing could go wrong today!  
  
"Oh God, I'm so glad you have no idea how long I've waited to ask you the that question! I love you so much." Harry looked deeply into the eyes which had haunted him, teased, and tortured, and softly as if asking permission touched his lips to hers.   
This continued for a second or so until the kiss deepened and became the most passionate thing either had ever been a part of. It was the sort of kiss reserved for those who loved so well and so desperately that they couldn't bear being away from each other. Passersby began to stare and reluctantly Harry and Hermione broke apart.  
  
As they walked back to the Christmas party the couple stayed as close together as possible, as if afraid being away from each other would end life itself. "Let's set the wedding for the day after graduation so everyone will still be in town," Hermione murmured into Harry's ear.  
  
As soon as Harry and Hermione walked back into the hall Fred and George Weasley had rented for their annual Christmas bash, a sudden hush fell over the crowd. After a very pregnant pause, Fred said, " Well..."  
  
"She said yes!" Harry managed to exclaim. Amid the cheers of happiness and numerous shouts of " Congratulations!" Harry and Hermione kissed as they had never kissed before, finally letting their passion for each other out. If their friends hadn't been so absorbed in the party they would have been shocked at the passion the two displayed in public. They kissed as if they had minutes to fulfill the kisses accumulated over a lifetime. Ron Weasley broke them out of their newly found happiness. Harry started to grin up at his best friend and saw to his confusion a look of the utmost horror and fury on Ron's pale freckled face.  
  
"So, Harry, dear friend," Ron said sardonically, so softly that only Harry could hear, "if you have quite finished ruining my life!" With that Ron punched Harry Square on the jaw. When Harry fell to the floor Ron crouched next to him and softly said, "Everything I ever wanted you got first or did better. You win the Triwizard Cup, the 1,000 Galleon prize money, damn it all Harry you even got Hermione! For the rest I could forgive you, but for stealing her I'll never forgive you! Never!" After saying this Ron stormed out of the hall and into beginnings of a furious snowstorm.  
  
"Don't worry about him," George said quickly. "Ron has been jealous since you two started going out in your fifth year. He always had a crush one Hermione you know. This wedding business must have just pushed him over the top."   
  
"I swear if I hear one more person tell me how we were meant to be together, I'm going to kill them!" Harry fumed to Fred and George later that evening.  
  
"Harry I know you don't want to hear this but it's true. The first time we saw you together we know you two were supposed to be together. It was only a matter of time before it finally happened. I hear all the teachers were making bets on you two since you first year! Harry it was meant to be," the twins finished together.  
  
"Well, thanks for the party. I can't seem to separate Hermione and Ginny. They are so intent on wedding plans. So I'm going to leave."  
  
As Harry walked along the snowy deserted streets of Hogsmeade, he became more and more uneasy about Ron's behavior. Harry knew what Ron had said, he had meant and it took more than a simple crush to say things like that. Harry pushed these thoughts form his mind, Ron was Harry's best friend he would never hurt him, would he?   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(2 weeks later back at Hogwarts)  
After an exhausting search Ron had finally found the book he was looking for. Looking in the student shelves for days, had found him nothing. Finally in desperation Ron had stolen Harry's Invisibility Cloak and the Marauder's Map to look in the restricted section. The Forbidden Spells by Salazar Slytherin had been fairly easy to find after that.  
  
This spell is easy, thought Ron. "Mordsmore Summonus," Ron whispered. Although he was sure he was alone Ron looked around wildly out of instinct, almost like a caged animal, at the sound of His voice.  
  
After several long moments Ron got past his almost crippling fear of the man's voice to recognize the irony in this situation. A month ago Ron would have done any thing in his power to kill this man, but now he was about to become his servant in body and soul.  
  
"Welcome to the ranks of my supporters." The comment was made so softly it was a whisper, but to Ron it seemed as if the words were being screamed inside his head by thousands of people. The voice of the man who Ron was still too terrified to name was horrifying to hear. The closest Ron could come to describing it was the embodiment of evil; he could almost feel it trying to drain the remaining happiness and goodness out of him, not unlike a dementor.   
  
At this moment Ron had serious doubts about going through with this. Then a memory of Harry kissing Hermione with all the passion he himself felt but had been never able to share came floating into his mind. A fresh surge of hatred gripped him and Ron was now resolute to end what he had begun.   
  
"Thank you Lord. I will be able to help you in many ways my family is involved in the Ministry of Magic and I have other ways to he- Aghhhhhhhhhh! Ron broke off in a scream. Pain the likes of which he had never imagined wracked his body. Finally after what seemed like a lifetime the horrendous pain stopped. Ron looked down at his forearm and burned in black into it, an image he had seen only a few times in his life, the Dark Mark. When he finally saw the terribly permanent mark of a snake coming out of a skulls' mouth burned into his body he realized what he had become even as He was telling Ron.  
  
" You are now one of the elite," The voice evil enough to belong in the depths of hell continued, " A Death Eater and servant to Lord Voldemort!" The horrific pain returned and Ron Weasley, the newest of Lord Voldemort's Death Eaters, blacked out into oblivion.  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
